


吴医生的心理辅导室

by LinYa000



Category: daomubiji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYa000/pseuds/LinYa000
Summary: 第一次玩AO3，估计会乱七八糟这篇文是心情不好的时候瞎写的，写的很乱很变态，如果能接受的话非常感谢！





	吴医生的心理辅导室

[“你来了。”

我对他笑了笑，倒了杯茶放在桌上。

他也对我笑笑，骨节分明的手将茶杯举起凑近嘴边吹着腾腾热气。

我们已经见过很多次了，也已经谈过很多很多次心，因此他并没有像第一次那样多做不必要的费事，而是直接了断进入了主题。

于是他在我面前絮絮叨叨地灌输着那些无聊透顶的鸡汤大道理，他好像以为自己的伪装很成功，因此敞开了心扉和我谈了很多很多人间温情。

可我不想听他胡扯了，反正全都是骗我的谎话，于是]

 

我迅速伸手一把撕下了他的面具。

吴邪微微睁大了眼看着我，一副剧情发展完全在他意料之外的表情。

这种报复般的感觉真是太好了，让我忍不住笑了起来。

紧接着他在雨村养白了不少的脸开始泛起淡淡的绯色，他瘦削的身子晃了晃，但没倒下。

“药效真快啊，还是你变弱了？”

“你真是…，”吴邪勉强能够站着，露出我所熟悉的带了几分狠厉的笑，“一如既往的幼稚。”

于是我也对他笑。

“你就趁现在多笑笑吧。”

“哈…你以为这种把戏就能瞒过他吗？”

答案一目了然，我不瞎，看得清清楚楚。

可这又如何呢。

我笑了一下。

“他会杀了我吗？他还是杀了我吧，我从被你拉进来开始，就再没想过活下来。可你为什么要来救我，明明是你把我牵扯进来的。为什么每次我想着自杀的时候，你都要来阻止我？为什么每次我拿起刀的时候，你都要来按住我？为什么每次我想要退出的时候，你都要来哄骗我？”

吴邪张了张嘴，好像想反驳，但我偏不让他反驳，用手指堵住了他的嘴。

“吴邪，我会变成这样都是你害的。你会有这种结局是罪有应得，和我一点关系都没有。”

“你知道吗。你什么都不知道。张起灵什么时候来我都无所谓，他能看到你最肮脏最放荡的一面那就再好不过了，看见你摇着屁股扭着腰求我操你，头发上、脸上全是我的精液。”

“所以要害怕的应该是你，毕竟你那么在意他，连一声小哥的破称呼都不肯给人用。谁稀罕啊，谁想要啊，自作多情。”

他听了我的话便开始喘息起来，胸口起伏着像晚间八点档肥皂剧里心脏病突发的老人，这个画面在我眼里本来应该是搞笑的，是大快人心的，但我现在只想去玩他那淫荡的、微微凸起的乳头。

时不待我，说干就干。

毕竟在张起灵杀过来之前，我必须要让这个罪大恶极的人好好赎罪，我必须让自己得到应有的补偿。

我露出了一个有些狰狞的笑。

吴邪好像感受到了我的恶意，不自然地向上缩了缩身子。

可这里终究不是他所熟悉的雨村，不是他所的沙海。这里是我为他订制的牢房，是我精心打造的牢笼。这里只有一张床，一盏灯，一扇窗，窗内窗外是密密麻麻缠绕的铁丝，是荆棘丛生。

这样小的空间，你又能逃到哪里去呢？

只要不被找到，只要不被破坏，这里永远都只会有两个人，谁也逃不出牢笼，谁也解不开锁链。

我们都是笼中之鸟。

你说你想出去。你问我要不要和你一起出去，你笑我是个疯子，你让我放你出去。

可我不想出去，也不想让你出去。

属于你的锁链把我绑得那样紧。

属于我的锁链却被你轻松解开。

这太不公平了，我不允许，所以我要生生把你从那我无法触及的天地撕扯下来，你只能与我在同一个世界里苟活。

“吴邪，你看看你现在，多下贱呀，张起灵会喜欢这样的你吗。你看你下面流的水，把我的手指都要泡软了，你要闻闻你自己的骚味吗，你要尝尝看吗？”

我把沾满淫汁浪液的手伸到他嘴边，吴邪偏过头，脸上是不加掩饰的屈辱和恨意。

“哈…你都和他上过那么多次床了，什么花样没玩过，还装什么贞洁烈女？”

这个态度，让我心底平生一把熟悉的妒火。我不再有任何顾忌，粗暴地掰开他的嘴用手玩弄他的舌头，逼迫他去舔自己的体液。

吴邪在一瞬间露出了尖牙，可我早已不是当年软弱的小孩，猜出他会做的一切行动时我就已经提防着这一可能性了。

我抽出手指，他的牙咬破了自己的舌头。

我后悔了，我不该把手抽出来的，我应该让他直接咬断我的手指，再让他吞进肚子里去，这样他的罪名就会加上浓墨重彩的一项，我就可以永远肆无忌惮地索求着他的赔偿了。

吴邪的事情，说实话太多我不了解的了，但我知道他一切手段阴谋都有双层目的。

比如现在。

可他作孽太多，连天都不愿收留他，哪怕舌头流了那样多的血，他也没有死成，反而徒增痛苦。

不过他也许还有第三层目的，借痛苦让自己不会沉浸在性爱的快感中，使自己还能留有那么一丝理智去反抗我。

此时我倒希望自己能够像曾经那样对他一无所知了。

 

我从床头找出口球，给他带了上去。他没有反抗，由于失血和药物，或许还有长期读取荷尔蒙的副作用，他的意识开始晕晕沉沉。

真是可怜，他算盘上的珠子撒了一地。

因为吴邪是个荡妇，所以他的小穴已经完全准备好了被男人进入，甚至吮吸着勾引我陷入迷沼，像色情小说里不穿衣服的魅魔一样浪荡又让人无法拒绝。

我插了进去，吴邪“唔”了一声，下意识绷紧了身体。

这样让他的下面更紧了，夹得我几近发狂，让我想直接死在里面，怪不得十年未见后他们仍然互相吸引，怪不得他的身旁总有那样多窥探着他的妖魔。

这样想来，我不也是那妖魔之一。

“吴邪，吴邪，你可真浪啊。你明明那么讨厌我，那么恨我，现在却紧紧含着我的东西，想要我好好疼爱你，想要我把精液全部射给你。”

他拼命摇着头，想要用幼稚的方式否定我的说法。他的眼睛闪着水光点点，泪水和津液混杂在脸上，让他看起来有几分可怜。可我不会因此而停下，我要用最难听的话语侮辱他的一切，要用最肮脏的事实否定他的所有，我要把他的灵魂踏入污泥之中，我要让他和我一同堕落在这媚俗的凡尘。

而现在，已经成功了一半。

我露出了极为欢快的笑容，阳物看似毫无章法地顶撞着他，时不时擦过他的敏感点。吴邪对这种事好像一点也不生疏，如我所说一般扭动着腰肢迎合我，嘴里发出含糊不清的浪叫。

药物已经完全侵蚀了他的理智，连舌尖的剧痛都无法将意识唤回。

他现在恐怕连我是谁都不知道吧。

我本想取下口球，但现在却有些不敢做了。

 

“你会叫我的名字吗？吴邪，你知道我是谁吗？你知道现在在操你的人是谁吗？”我抓着他的头发，让他深埋在床单上的脸被迫仰起。

“你说呀，是那个为了你把三百亿扔进下水道的解语花吗？还是那个疯疯癫癫和你一起找死的黑瞎子？”

吴邪晕晕沉沉地看着墙壁，对我的话没有起一点反应，他的口水滴滴嗒嗒流出来，枕头都弄湿了一片。

真脏。

我还是把口球拿开了，他的嘴闭不上，像下面的小嘴一样张着，我顶到他的敏感点时，他淫荡得连舌头都伸了出来。

我俯下身去看他，他呆呆地望着我，肉红的软舌微微翘起，像是在故意勾引我一样。

我从来都不是受得住诱惑的人。

所以我亲了上去，缠着他的舌头乱舔乱吸，我觉得此时的自己就像他养的那条黑色大狗一样，喜欢用舌头舔人。

我是狗吗？

我扪心自问。

我不是狗，我只是吴邪的狗，是被他抛弃的狗。

于是我肆无忌惮地啃咬着他漂亮的锁骨，把那一片难得白皙的皮肤咬得满是牙印，透着烂熟的红色。

我开始想倘若张起灵发现了他这一身青青紫紫明显被凌辱过的痕迹，会不会气得从雨村飞过来杀我。毕竟没有人敢对吴邪这么做，也没有人会对他做这些事。

吴邪也许就是那些破书里写的魅惑人心的魔族吧，所有人在见到他的那一瞬都会被他吸引，甚至会在日后的相处中越陷越深，最后疯了魔。

可为了他而痴狂过后只会有一个可悲结局，像是小孩玩够了一个玩具后将其随手抛弃，被丢下的结局也好似那般理所当然。

谁会去怪他呢？谁又会去伤他呢？

胆小鬼。

我想我也许是第一个把吴邪操得如此狼狈的人，其他人若是要和他上床，必定是会千依百顺宠着他的。

可那又与我有何关联？

他们会对吴邪好，是因为吴邪先对他们好，可我呢，从没得到过吴邪的善意，偶尔的目光交接都不过是被当作一个粗劣的仿品。

可那时我什么也不知道，被看了一眼都傻傻愣愣地暗自高兴着，直至那满心欢喜被长白混着冰晶的雪水泼得冰凉彻骨。

原来我从一开始就不曾拥有过。

我开怀大笑，我放声大哭，我咳出了好多好多的血，他却一点也不知道。

一夜之间我懂了很多，比过去十八年所积攒的那些无用知识还多。我学着他的样子，在手臂上用刀片划出一道道血痕。

他的血痕，是纪念牺牲者，是一次次失败的标记。

我的血痕，是纪念我自己，是一次次失控的标记。

反正不会有人心疼我，我一无是处，我一无所知，我一无所有。

我把烈酒当冷水喝，我把香烟当空气吸，我变成了和他一样的偏执狂，每天想着该怎么把他夺过来，在梦里对他做各种各样肮脏又下流的事。

后来苏万找到了我，第一天他在我身旁陪着我喝酒，第二天他给我找了个心理医生面对面医疗。

 

“你救不了我的。”

我听见脚步声，抬起眼皮看了他一眼，是个瘦瘦高高的男人，不看脸的话很像吴邪。

“没有尝试过，您为什么会这么确定呢？”

他很有礼貌，对于我的不尊重并没有表现出任何的不满，反倒露出一个善意的笑容。

我多看了他两眼，随后像高三上课听讲时那样微微靠在椅子上直视着他的眼睛。

也许是我的压迫性太强，他表情有了些许不自然，但还是把昨天苏万坐过的椅子拉到我对面准备坐下。

“等等，你和我换个位置。”

我站起身，把我原先坐着的位置给了他。

他看起来有些疑惑不解，看上去不太自然的眼睛里透露出几分探究。

“我不会无缘无故加害于人。”

我对他笑了笑，扔出一个看起来没多大可信度的承诺。

他这才有些拘谨地坐下，两手放在膝前打量了我的屋子几眼。

“房子昏暗狭小，看来您缺乏安全感。”

我点了根烟，看了他一眼以示继续。

“嗯…角落有很多箱子，请问您是有收藏癖吗？”

“可能吧。”

他似乎不太满意这个回答，皱了皱眉。

“那么您所收藏的都是什么类型的物品呢？”

“一个死人，之前用过的。”

我看着他，他并没有露出什么厌恶或是惊恐的表情，而是波澜不惊地看向下一个可疑之处。

“您…为何在床前放了一个棺材呢？”

“噢，是那个死人睡觉的地方。”

“那么请允许我冒昧地问一句，我是否可将您理解为恋尸癖呢？”

“都行，无所谓。”

他垂下头看着地板，似乎在思考什么。

我把吸完的烟扔在地上，从烟盒里拿出下一根。

他皱着眉用皮鞋底碾灭未燃尽的火光，随后伸出手把我手中夹着的烟拿走。

“你不抽烟？”

我问他。

“从来不抽，您也别再抽烟了，对身体不好。”

“少骗人了。”

我冷笑一声。

他的表情僵硬了那么一瞬，随即调节为了冷淡。

他没有把烟还给我，而是放在桌上，我也没有特意再抽出烟与他对峙，而是把烟盒放回了口袋。

他略显意外地看了看我，好像我的举动令他感到十分不可置信。

“你是医生，我是病人。”

我对他笑笑。

他冷淡的表情终于柔和下来。

 

第一次的治疗我们聊得很愉快，临走之时我问他，“不用给我开药吗？”

他笑了一下，说暂时不用，等下次来吧。

“记得要开红处方。”

我说。

“为什么是红处方呢？您的病情其实并没有那么严重。”

他问道。

“没什么，我喜欢红色，仅此而已。”

我说，他看起来是相信了，朝我点了点头后慢慢离开，我看着他的背影，把他用过的茶杯放进了他方才注意到的箱子里。

“晚安。”

我拍了拍床前的棺材。

 

第二次的治疗是在两天后。他来的很匆忙，头发乱乱的，黑外套上还沾了些灰。

“给您看到了这副模样十分抱歉…作为补偿，您可以向我提一个问题，无论什么都可以。”

“是吗，”我撑着头看他，“那你为什么不肯对我说半句真话呢？”

他愣了愣，茶色的眼睛直直地望着我。

我看着他的眼神从慌乱渐渐归于平静。

“我们这种工作，最忌讳的就是把真实的自己交付出去了，所以请您不要太在意。”

他对我轻轻笑了笑。

“我很在意，我不喜欢被骗。”

我不想对他笑，我想抽烟。

“您，受过很严重的欺骗吗？”

他问。

“没人骗我，谁都没骗过我，”我盯着他的眼睛，这让他很不自在，于是我笑起来，“从头到尾都只有我自己骗自己。”

他的表情有些不自然，像是逃避般移开了视线，他现在一点也不像他了。

“我们之间的交流…似乎总是会有些剑拔弩张，” 他说，“您对我有什么不满吗？”

“还好吧，我说话一直都不怎么好听。”

“您有想过改变吗…据我了解，您似乎在人际交往方面有些棘手呢。很多人患上心理疾病都是由于长期的孤独与封闭，或许您的病因也是如此。”

他很真诚地看着我，面带礼貌的微笑。

“不是因为这些幼稚的原因，所以没必要。”

我说。听起来很酷很叛逆，但我没有一点想耍酷的意思。

他听了却很高兴，和我说了很多很多关于青春期少年叛逆最终酿成大祸的案例，然后苦口婆心地劝我把那么点没用的傲气扔开，多交朋友多散步，少喝烈酒少抽烟。

我点着头应他，好像我真的是个叛逆高中生正准备放下屠刀立地成佛一般，其实我只是想多看看他这副眼睛里冒着亮闪闪微光的神采飞扬模样而已，这样的他让我感到太陌生，也太新奇了。

我好早之前就发现了。

他的眼睛是鬼怪的魔咒，是美杜莎的化身，是一幅对比鲜明色彩极其丰富的画，有杭州西湖的粼粼波光，有长白山顶的皑皑白雪，有破落寺庙的黯淡金光。没有人能按捺好奇不去窥探，没有人能忍住冲动不去占有。

可抢来抢去有什么用呢。这座满是宝藏的小屋早已被天道赠予那幸运的命定之人，哪怕那人了无音信消失了十年，在他心里的分量也不会因此而减少。

我忍不住想笑，眼睛却有些酸涩。

他愣了愣，声音小了下来，从口袋里拿出一张面巾纸递给我。

“怎么了？”

我接过纸，闻到上面淡淡的香味。

“您看起来情绪不太稳定。”

他看着我，眼里有了几分担忧。

我把纸放进我的衣袋，摇摇头告诉他我什么事都没有，我很高兴。

“是真的吗？”

他问。

“是真的。”

我笑道。

 

第三次、第四次、第五次的治疗让我摸清了他的时间安排，我偷偷让亲信给我在药坊买了一些药。

第六次的治疗，出于谨慎，我没有对他用那些药，只是泡了能让人安神的花茶。对此他很高兴，觉得自己的治疗有了初步成效，对我的防备也越来越少。临走时，他对我很是友善地笑了笑，我也对他笑了笑，过长的头发遮住了我的眼睛，他看不见其中的任何色彩。

“第八次的时候，我帮您剪头发吧。”

他注意到了我的头发，说。

“好的，我十分期待。”

我笑着。

他对我礼貌的回答和得体的笑容十分满意，脸上笑得更开心了。

我也更开心了，决定把期限延长到第八次。

 

第八次治疗，他带了一把银色的，一看就是新买的剪刀。

“我有剪刀的。”

我从桌下拿出一个红色剪刀。

“您可真喜欢红色啊。”

他轻轻笑了笑，眼睛像月牙般弯弯的，很可爱。

我坐正了身子，让他给我剪头发。

他怕伤到我，力度很轻，那双沾了无数鲜血的手轻轻地挠着我的头发，再小心翼翼握起一撮修剪，剪完了他会吹吹气，好可爱。我的脸颊很红，耳根也很红。

他笑了一下，让我放松一些，不要太紧张。

我做不到，因为是他，因为这是几年来我和他距离最近的一次，因为他这时眼里心里满满地都只有我一个人，因为这一次不会再有任何人来干扰破坏把他救走。

他摸了摸我的头，表示已经剪好了头发，让我去照照镜子。

他羞涩地笑了笑，说自己已经很久没给别人剪过头。

他在骗我，我知道他上个星期还给张起灵剪过头发。

他有些渴了，拿起桌上那杯红茶喝了下去。

太好了。

我照了照镜子，说我非常满意，我很高兴能够和你靠的这么近，我已经梦过很多次这样的场景了，可是没有一次比现在更开心。

他笑了起来，有些不好意思地挠了挠头，让我别说这种话，他会害羞。

我说。

“你害羞的样子真的好可爱，吴邪。”

他不笑了。

他看着我，眼里情绪很多，但最多的是惊讶。

“你又来救我了吗，这次就别走了吧。”

我笑了起来。

 

这次不要再离开了，救救我吧，吴邪。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次玩AO3，估计会乱七八糟  
>  这篇文是心情不好的时候瞎写的，写的很乱很变态，如果能接受的话非常感谢！


End file.
